


Over coffee

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Art, Thank You Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Just a thank you drabble for Ada_Lovelaced.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Over coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ada_Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/gifts).



> No really, this was the only way I could think of to say thank you for the drawing in the DAS Valentine's exchange! Her drawing made my Paneville heart so happy. 
> 
> Updated to include the picture!

Pansy felt like a fool.

Like an utterly besotted fool. 

She wasn’t even dressing to manhunt anymore which felt almost, strange mentally but far more comfortable physically. 

And after all who wasn’t to say they wouldn’t get to the pretty underthings under her jumper anyway. 

That was almost as much for her as much as it was for him. He appreciated it, every time. His rough hands would gently trace over her curves and as he mumbled praises against her skin.

Now she was early to their date. _Early_ . With their coffees steaming and waiting, his just like the way he liked it because _Merlin knows_ he’d never correct the barista otherwise. 

His face lit up when their eyes met across the cafe. Pansy could feel the rushing heat of a blush forming across her nose and the apples of her cheeks. 

“Heya Pans,” he said taking the seat next to her, letting his long armrest on the back of her chair. “You look really nice.” He’d taken the time to freshen up before meeting but his natural smell like petrichor hung off him all the time.

“Hey Nev,” her own voice was foreign to her ears, sounding like it belonged to someone...happy… “How was work?” 

Neville gave a rueful grin and ran his fingers through his hair. “ I didn’t get anything done all day, I keep getting distracted looking at the clock…”

“Yeah?” she brought the coffee mug up to her lips and blinked innocently. “What was on your mind?” 

“You of course.”


End file.
